You're my Everything
by Cagallina Rosette Zala
Summary: After war Oneshot it set fews weeks fater the 2nd war ended. Both Cagalli and Athrun talk about what they are going to do with their complicated relationship.


Hey everyone even thought I am still writing my other fics, so here it is. I hope you enjoy and please Review after reading and thanks for all who has read my other fanfic and I hope you will continue to read them. Disclaimer Like said I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed destiny if I did there will many Asucaga scenes of course.

You're My Everything

The moonlight shone through the window of Cagalli Yula Athra office, who was currently sat by her desk reading one of the many documents that lay on her table, In her hand she held a mug of coffee taking a small sips from time to time while reading the opened documents, suddenly the door opened to reveal her twin brother Kira.

"Cagalli here you are why are here this late" Kira asked looking at his sister.

Cagalli Looked up from the document that she was reading to look at her twin brother "I am working over time" she replied placing her mug of coffee down and continuing to read again.

"Cagalli" Kira sighed "You can't keep working yourself like this it not healthy and what would Athrun think" he told her.

Cagalli stopped reading and her eyes suddenly sadden at the mention of his name "Its none of his business not any more anyway" Cagalli replied looking down at the document.

Kira sadly smiled at his sister not once has he seen Cagalli like this even though he Had Only met Cagalli two years ago.

He just felt that he knows her more then anyone and it must be due to the fact they where twins.

Kira could see clearly that Cagalli loved Athrun very much he new his sister didn't have to say it because she showed it after all she was a emotional person, someone who could show their feeling clearly and Cagalli was one of them.

Just by watching his sister he could see that Cagalli loved no still loves Athrun so much, she was different when around his best friend.

"Cagalli why don't you talk to him you know he will be leaving with me to plant in two days" Kira suddenly asked walking over to his sister.

"I Know but I don't think so Kira" She replied her eyes still on the documents.

Kira sadly smiled at his sister "and what is your reason Cagalli" he asked.

Cagalli looked up at Kira and Smiled softly at him " It for the best for him and he wont be dragged down by me and my duties as the representative of Orb and give him a reason to return o plant" she replied.

Kira shook his head at his sister answer "Cagalli how do you what the best for him without even talking to him about it" Kira retaliated.

"I know anyway he has Meyrin to take of him even if I did ask her…. I really think she best suited for him" Cagalli retaliated back.

Kira gave a long sigh there was no point arguing with her since even if Cagalli looked tired or what ever she would still argue back.

"In that case then if you really think it's for the best isn't it better for you to learn to move on" Kira decided to tell his sister even if he new more then like Cagalli wont be able to do.

Cagalli stopped reading at that moment she could not give an swear to her twin in mater of fact it wasn't that easy to move on, She loved Athrun and she still loves him very much even though she never told him with words but at the time she new Athrun new she loved him and well She her self new Athrun loved her just by the way they where together with each other.

Not wanting to worry her brother Cagalli placed on a false smile and replied with "Your right Kira it about time I move on" but Kira new he could see it straight through Cagalli she was lying but he didn't want to upset Cagalli more so he did not say a word.

"Well in that case then Cagalli you should go home and get some food and a lot of rest," Kira replied smiling at his sister.

Cagalli smiled at her twin and got up from her seat and closed the document she was reading, she then begun to clean up the rest documents that was scattered across her table. But before her fingers touch the table Kira grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her out of her office.

"I ll do that Cagalli and lock up to and I will hand the keys to the night security guard" he replied pulling his sister out.

"Are you sure Kira" Cagalli asked.

"Yes I never been so sure. leave everything to me and go home and rest" Kira replied pushing his sister out of door he then walked back in to his sister office leaving his sister there.

Once Kira want back into Cagalli office she heard the door lock, knowing full well she would not be able get back in since she didn't have the key.

So instead she decided to do what her brother told her to do but instead of going home she decided to go somewhere else.

Once Kira had closed the door and had heard his sister footsteps fade away, Kira walked over to the phone and picked it up dialling a number.

After three ring someone picked up at the other end.

"Hey Athrun" Kira said quickly.

"Kira" Athrun said.

"Yeah it me Cagalli out of the office now and we all now where so going now so here your chance Athrun to make it all right" He told his friend quickly.

Kira then heard his friend say "thanks" then the phone line was cut.

"Athrun Zala you better not harm my sister feeling again" Kira said to no one in particular placing the phone down, he then begun to clean his sister desk before returning home to Lacus.

The Golden haired woman was now walking through the streets of her country watching the stars glitter in the night sky.

Moments later Cagalli arrived at small building with a sign above the door saying Lion bar.

This place was a private bar for politician and her country military. Opening the door the golden haired woman entered and walked over to the bar.

The bar tender sadly smiled at the familiar face walking over to him, of course he new that the woman before him was the representative of his home country.

But she was also a regular who had been attending this bar since few weeks after the fall of Junius Seven, and she happens to be the daughter of one of his close friends Uzumi Nara Athra.

"The usual please Duel" Cagalli said once she reached the bar.

"Coming right up Cagalli" Duel replied taking a glass and a bottle of wine handing it over to her.

"Thanks" Cagalli replied taking the glass and the bottle and walking over to her usual seat for the past month. Which was located at a corner away from the crowds.

Sitting her self down on the seat she started to pour her self a full glass of wine, for a moment a she gazed at the glass for a moment thoughts of a sudden a man filled her mind.

Happy memories of them together surrounded her mind thinking making her think exactly how much she missed him.

For the past months since Athrun had left Orb for plant Cagalli felt like a wreck and when he return but he was injured. Kira was right she was a wreck crying every second she had a chance to after he want for the final battle without her as she had to stay in Orb "almost waiting for her death" Cagalli thought laughing to her self.

And for the past few weeks since Athrun return from the battle and the end of the meaningless 2nd war the peace once again return to Orb. She had felt that she was missing something in her life and now she new it was most defiantly the certain blue haired coordinator in her mind.

Suddenly Cagalli poured the whole content of the glass down her mouth, not wanting the thought there what's so ever reminding her what she had lost. But the thought still lingered on her mind.

Causing her to drink round less glasses of the Alcohol until the bottle was empty.

Normally Cagalli wasn't the type of drinker she would normally be working like.

Crazy instead of drinking like crazy but the fact that she would only started to drink like crazy when she was dragged out of her office by Kisaka but this time it was Kira.

Cagalli ordered another bottle once she noticed she had finished the last bottle knowing just that bottle did not help her forget.

Seconds later a waiter arrived with another; Cagalli was now pouring her self another glass.

Just when Cagalli was about poured down another glass again someone stopped her by taking the glass from her.

"Hey that mine" Cagalli suddenly said turning to face the person who took her glass she wasn't drunk though since it takes more then one bottle to do that to her.

Her eyes widen at the person in front of her "Athrun".

"Cagalli you shouldn't be drinking so much" he said with concern.

"You should not have to be concern for me anymore" Cagalli replied in a polite manner looking at the bottle of wine on the table not wanting to look at the man in front of her.

Athrun sadly smiled at her not liking how Cagalli was acting towards him, Normally if the he had not decided to re list in Zaft or the war had not take place again.

Then they would both be back at the Athra mansion spending time together alone as a proper couple and he him self wished right now that that's what they are doing.

He loved Cagalli even if he never told her in words because he felt that Cagalli new and he new that Cagalli felt the same way that was one of the reason why he told Kira and Lacus not to worry because they have the same dream the same path.

Athrun never had a chance to talk to Cagalli since well he was in the med bay on the archangel because Cagalli had been busy well that what he was told by Kisaka.

He had been hoping that he would get a chance and well right now what Kira had said on the phone he was right that this was his chance to make it alright for him and his princess.

Sitting himself down next to her he suddenly brought Cagalli into embrace in an awkward position as they where both sat down.

Cagalli eyes widen as she felt Athrun wrapping his arms around her shoulder bringing her into a warm embrace one those one you don't expect just like the many they had shared on the archangel.

"Cagalli how can I not be concern you mean everything to me" He suddenly whispered into her ear.

In Athrun arms Cagalli couldn't help but let her tears freely leave her eyes at his words her arms wrapping around him too.

Moment later they broke from the embrace, Athrun smiled down "there to many people here Lets talk out side properly" he asked receiving a nod.

They both then stood up and walked out of the bar to where a bench was by a tree and over looking the beach.

Once they where at the bench they both stood up instead of sitting down, Cagalli was stood looking at the scenery of the moon glowing over the calm blue ocean.

"I have a question Athrun" Cagalli suddenly said her eyes still gazing into the ocean.

Athrun was stood a few inches away from her and was gazing at her face.

"What is it" Athrun asked.

Cagalli suddenly turn around to face him "where you ever happy when we where together" she asked gazing at him.

Athrun gazed back at her "where you" he asked.

"Yes more than ever when I was with you" Cagalli simply replied

Athrun smiled at her answer "That's my answer to Cagalli" he begun to say.

"You know you're the very reason why I choose to live Cagalli it because of you I decided to stay alive and fight, you're my everything Cagalli" Athrun continued to say while Cagalli gazed at him listening to his words "I know we may still have many obstacles getting in our way but I know we still have a future together and I know we can fight for our future and I now we can give it another go" Athrun continued to say "so Cagalli can we try again" Athrun finishing his sentence gazing into Cagalli eyes shocking her.

Cagalli eyes widen and gazed back into Athrun eyes to search for maybe a hint of doubt "are you sure" she asked not sure.

Athrun smiled down at her "Yes I never been so sure about anything in my life except this" He replied Making Cagalli smile properly for the first time in ages.

"So Can we try again" He asked as again placing his hand out for Cagalli to take.

Cagalli looked at the blue haired coordinator hand and a bigger smile graced her lips. Nodding her head she then took his hand.

Athrun smiled and pulled her in for another embraced wrapping his arms around her waist this time.

Cagalli smiled happily returning the embrace back, moments later they broke form the embrace both smiling happily at each other.

Their lips then met in a loving, sweet kiss, once their lips met suddenly small droplets water begun to fall on the couple. But they still kept their lips attached together not really caring that at each second more droplets of water fell on them soaking them both through.

They both stood in the rain with their arms tangled around each other their lips still on each other's, their kisses growing deeper still not caring they where getting wetter each second after all it been long time since they had kiss like this.

Moments later they finally parted with smiles on their faces as rain continue to fall on them. Both studying each other's soaked appearance.

"We better get out of the rain before we catch a cold" Athrun said suddenly looking at his princess.

"Yeah lets go home" Cagalli replied smiling.

Athrun smiled and nodded they both then ran back to the Athra mansion hand in hand in the rain.

The rain had stopped now clearing the sky from dark clouds, in a room in the Athra mansion cloths where scattered on the floor, in a bed laid the owner of the home Cagalli Yula Athra and beside her with her head on his chest and with his arms wrapped around her protectively and lovingly was the man she loves and adores Athrun Zala.

Once they had gotten back to the Athra mansion and entered Cagalli room they had find them gazing affectionately at each other and meeting in another kiss growing passionate and heated deepening each second ending them both on Cagalli bed loving each intimately.

"Athrun" Cagalli whispered into the dark room with light coming from her balcony from the moon suddenly.

The said man smiled and placed a peck on top of his love head and answered her "Yes Cagalli".

The golden haired woman lifted her head and looked up into his eyes with smile clearly shown on her face.

It was so clear shown how happy they where to be together again to love each other in both physically and emotional way especially after many days on their own for both of them.

"What was you thinking when you gave me the ring " Cagalli asked now with a curious expression shown on her face.

"Well at that point I wanted to let you now so badly that I return to you that my feeling will never change" Athrun replied with a smile.

Cagalli smiled at his reply "You know you didn't need to give me ring to let me know you could of told me. But then I prefer it this way" She told him looking into his emerald green eyes.

The Blue haired man smiled at her "Can I ask you something?" he suddenly asked looking at her.

Cagalli nodded has a reply waiting for him to continue.

"Did you throw away the ring?" he asked.

Cagalli smiled at him and suddenly got up from his arms grabbing a bathrobe she placed it on tying the rope around her and made her way over to her dressing table sitting her self on the stool.

She looked at Athrun for a moment seeing "what are you doing look on his face". Smiling she turn attention to the draw and pulled opened it diving her hand in the draw taking out a small red box.

Standing up Cagalli returns to the bed and took his hand placing the item into his hand. Athrun looked at Cagalli then the boxed; He then sat up opening it to reveal the very ring he gave her.

"Does that answer your question" Cagalli said smiling at him "Did you really think I could bear to throw it away. Once I took the ring off the 2nd time I have always thought it was way to delicate to placed it on chain when I studied it closely so I place in a box in my dressing table draw for now" She told him with a smiled still on her lips.

"But I cant believe you would ever think I would throw it away like that you really are an idiot aren't you" Cagalli suddenly said looking at him with a disappointed look. A smile then appeared "But then it wouldn't make you my idiot" she said after smiling at him happily.

At what Cagalli said Athrun suddenly brought Cagalli into Embrace "I guess I am a idiot" he whispered in her ear.

Cagalli giggled at him in their embrace "You know Athrun it would seem you always seem to agree with some thing I say" Cagalli told him.

Braking from the embrace Athrun looked at her "what do you mean" he asked confused.

Cagalli smiled "well you agreed to me the 3rd time when I called you a idiot and you agreed with me saying I was the oldest twin after explaining to you and you admitted it when I ask you if it was ok for Kira and lacus to talk since she was your fiancée".

Athrun smiled "I guess I did".

"There you go agreeing with me again," Cagalli said suddenly giggling again.

Athrun couldn't help but smile at her "you know what" he suddenly asked making her stop giggling and look at him.

"What" she replied smiling at him?

"I may have told you this once before but I cant help but want to tell you again I am really glad I met you and I must be the luckiest guy on earth and plant" He told her gazing at her with love making her smile happily and lovingly.

He then suddenly pushed Cagalli back down on the bed landing him self on top of Cagalli, placing a simple sweet yet passionate and long kiss on her lips.

Instantly closing their eyes, once their lips touched each other Cagalli wrapped her arms around her loves neck.

Their simple sweet passionate kiss grew stronger just as Athrun hands begin to caress Cagalli face with Cagalli tightening her arms around Athrun neck pulling him closure to her.

Suddenly Athrun broke from the kiss and looked at Cagalli.

"You know until after tonight I would never thought you would have such perverted mind" Cagalli suddenly said to him with an giggle.

Athrun suddenly chuckled which suddenly turn to a smirk "Hey don't blame me I wasn't like this until I met you" he replied looking down at her.

"Me" Cagalli asked pointing at her self-looking up at her boyfriend.

"Yeah you I wasn't like this until you happen flash me on our first meeting" the blue haired coordinator smirked.

"Flashed you" Cagalli silently said not remembering.

Suddenly a flash of memory came past her mind of the incident her face turned bright red at the memory.

"Oh" She suddenly mumbled out making her blue haired boyfriend chuckling at her.

"Why are you blushing Cagalli I already seen everything already now" Athrun teased.

Her face suddenly then turn into to an angry yet annoyed expression.

"And I thought you where a gentleman" Cagalli said pushing Athrun of her then crossing her arms sitting her self up again.

Athrun smiled at her "I am a gentleman but when he comes to you I can't help but thing such thoughts or say them because I so happen to fallen so insanely in love with you".

The golden haired woman smiled at Athrun words "and I happen to feel the same way has you Athrun too" she told him releasing her folded arms.

"Words where never needed for us really where they" Athrun said suddenly gazing at Cagalli with a smile.

"No because we both new our feeling for each other I new that you loved me just by the way you where around me" Cagalli replied gazing at him too with a heartfelt smile.

The blue haired coordinator returned the smile "and I new that you loved me just by all the sacrifices you made for and the way you act around me" Athrun told his princess.

He once again then pushed her down on the bed and planted a heated passionate kiss on her lips making her arms wrapped around his neck, Seconds later they parted.

"I am going to miss you like crazy when you go up to plant with Kira" Cagalli said suddenly with a sadden expression her face.

A smirk suddenly appeared on Athrun face "I guess that means we going have to make up for the time we will part now then" he told her.

Cagalli face turned red "pervert" She muttered slapping his arms lightly "and I was expecting a sentence along the same line I was saying" she said placing a pout on her lip.

Athrun chuckled at her and planted a small peck on her pouting lips " Ok then princess. I am also going to miss you like insanely crazy when we have to be apart. How's that" Athrun asked smiling.

"Better" she whispered with a smile "and we not just going to have make up for the time we spend apart tonight" Cagalli begun to say "Because Mr Zala we going to have to make up for it when you get back too" she finished the sentence with a smile that held a hint of a smirk.

"I wouldn't have any other way Cagalli" Athrun replied returning the same smile that held small hint of a smirk.

And from his sentence he dipped down and planted another kiss on her lips with all the ingredients such as passion, heat and love of course needed for a couple who where so much in love with each other they where going to make sure they make for the time they would spending apart right now and when he return to.

Two Days Later

Cagalli was currently in her office signing a few documents while Athrun who was sat on the couch by the door watching her while he was answering a call on his phone.

"Finally" Cagalli said suddenly closing the last one and noticing Athrun had just ended the phone call too.

Athrun smiled watching Cagalli stand up from her chair and walking up to couch where he was seated.

" What time are you leaving?" Cagalli asked suddenly been suddenly pulled down on his lap by him.

"Later today maybe six or seven" Athrun replied holding Cagalli tighter in his arms wrapping around her placing a small peck on her lips.

"So that means I get to ravish you a little bit longer" Athrun said after the peck smiling at her.

Cagalli smiled at him and placed her arms around his neck, a pout appearing on her lips "But do you have to stay there for a whole week though" she asked gazing at his eyes her right hand played with his hair.

"I don't like the idea more then you but because since we actually need someone to represent Orb during the main meeting and well your busy and I am the commanding officer so I have to be there" He replied.

Cagalli sighed, "I guess so" she replied smiling stopping her self-playing with Athrun blue tresses.

Athrun smiled at her "can I ask you something" He suddenly asked his princess.

Cagalli nodded her head in reply.

Athrun smiled at her he then suddenly pulled a small box wrapped in light green wrapping paper and a red ripens tied in a bow.

Placing the box in front of Cagalli he urge her to "Open it".

Cagalli looked at the box and then at him she then took it in her hand and begun to peel the wrapping off to reveal a small white box.

Taking the lid of it in the box laid the same red box that had the ring he gave making her know straight away what it was.

She looked at Athrun with a confuses expression making him smile once again, unwrapping his arms which was around her he took the box out of her hand taking the red box out and opening the it to reveal the same ring.

Taking the ring out and holding it between his thumb and his 1st finger "I didn't do it right the last time so I making sure I do it right now so Cagalli Yula Athra will you marry me?" He asked not nervous at all since from his heart he new her answer.

Cagalli looked at Athrun her eyes held a delight, happy sparkle in them a smile but not a ordinary smile curved on her lips but a smile that show clearly of been in love.

Not a single word was even needed to give Athrun his answer all was needed was that smile and the look of affection and love in her eyes but Cagalli gave a simple reply anyway "Yes" she whispered in his ear.

Of course they both where still occupied on the couch with Cagalli still on his lap.

He return the smile with the same feeling and looks in her eyes glad to hear the answer even if he new it already and well it was different coming from the mouth and he then carefully picked Cagalli left hand in his and slid the ring back on her 4th finger where it belong.

Once the ring was on her finger again Athrun wrapped his arms around his girlfriend no his fiancée waist. Cagalli did the same but around his neck.

And at that moment their lips met in another kiss but not as a girlfriend and boyfriend but as a groom and bride to be the kisses that they will share and will continue to share will always have the ingredients such as passion, heat and love even when they are married.

A moment pasted they parted from the kiss again "is the door locked" Athrun suddenly asked gazing into Cagalli eyes.

Cagalli gazed back into Athrun eyes noticing there was craving/ desire/yeaning in his emerald eyes.

"Yes" she replied knowing that she had locked it before they had entered the room.

"Good" he replied Cagalli could hear a husky tone in his voice.

"Here in my office" Cagalli suddenly asked swallowing a lump in her throat even though Cagalli was kind feeling the same feeling Athrun where having this moment. But who could blame them they where alone in room and after that kiss they both felt the magnetic attraction. Which happens to always turns up when they kiss especially after there decision to give their relationship another go, since after their fist kiss Cagalli and Athrun had always had the magnetic attraction but never followed it well not until after they both decided to give their relationship another go that is.

A smirk appeared on the blue haired coordinator face "Yes. I would like ravish you lovingly in this office" he replied as he slowly placed Cagalli on her coach and lean over her gazing in her eyes. .

"What about the Camera" Cagalli suddenly asked.

Athrun suddenly stood up and walked over to the main and the only camera in the office that was attach above the front door it was one of those camera that turned and twist that could literally see the whole room.

Unbuttoning his Orb jacket and took it off revealing his green undershirt and threw it over the camera and turned back to his princess.

Walking back over to her and he laid above her again and suddenly planted a kiss with all the ingredients in it adding desire, touches to it. Ravishing her lovingly before he was to leave her for a week. Like they both said last few days ago they would make up for the time they will be apart and do the same when he was to return.

7:00 PM at the shuttle port in Orb

"I am missing you already" Cagalli suddenly said in her embrace with Athrun.

Athrun smiled in the loving embrace between them "Why you hadn't had enough of my ravishing you" He suddenly said teasing Cagalli.

Cagalli face instantly turn red well they where in public and Athrun defiantly wasn't like this before, well this kind proofs what separation could do to you if you been away from your love way to long.

"Stop teasing me" Cagalli yelled hitting him in the arm.

Athrun smiled warmly at her "I am sorry" he replied gazing at her.

"Come on Athrun we got to leave soon" Kira suddenly said who was watching happily at his twin sister and what he had just learn his future brother in law.

"I guess you better go now I think Kira dying to get back to Lacus" Cagalli said after hearing her brother call Athrun.

"Yeah. Take care of your self Cagalli and don't you dare work your self like crazy," The blue haired coordinator told his wife to be.

"You to, make sure you keep in touch with me" The golden haired woman replied.

"I promise" He replied and planted another kiss on that day on her lips for a moment.

Giving her another embrace Cagalli return the embrace and whispered "Come back soon".

"Why wouldn't I Cagalli after all you're my everything" he replied smiling at her with love clearly seen in his emerald green eyes.

Braking away from the embrace planting another kiss but a quick one on her cheeks he then left for the shuttle with Kira.

Cagalli stood and watched until the shuttle departed, with a content smile gracing her lips after all she new this time that he would defiantly be returning to her why because this was their second chance and they where going to make it work and he would never make the same mistake twice again.

Even though they both new that they may still encounter more problems that will include Obstacles they will defiantly make sure they will fight through it **together** for their happiness has a couple in the future.

They both new now after the 2nd war that they will never make the same mistake twice, after all they both care and love each other so much more then life it self and that reason was because of their love for each other was and still is the very reason they are alive till this day.

Like Athrun had said they have the same dreams and one of them was for them was defiantly the dream for a future together that they will build with their own hands and that same dream will keep them **together forever and by these words it instantly proof what Athrun said "You're my everything" that he meant every single word of it proofing everyone that he really does love Cagalli more then life**.

The end

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I hope you enjoyed and please review thanks for reading.


End file.
